Heroes in the Games
by Cianide
Summary: It's the Quarter Quell and the Capitol is planning to do something...different. What will this mean to our favourite team?
1. Prologue

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: Dreamwritergoddess here! Okay, I inow I shouldn't be starting another fanfic yet, since Staying or Leaving is still in progress, but I had this urge to write a YJ and HG crossover. I wanted to before, but now that I watched The Hunger Games, I couldn't keep myself from posting this. Anyways, now that two stories are on at once, they'll probably be updated with larger gaps in between. **

**P.S This is after the Hunger Games, in place of Catching Fire. And basically during the YJ Misplaced episode. **

**Disclaimer: if you recognize anything, than its most likely not mine.**

Prologue

|Roanoke Island

November 5, 19:46 EDT

A young man, looking down at a magical pentagram, drawn by the glowing gem in his hands. He smirks, remembering what someone from a different dimension had promised him.

**Flashback, two days ago**

"Klarion, are up to some fun?" asked a man, hidden in the shadows.

"Depends on what fun is." came the witch boy's reply.

"Well, all you need to do is seperate the people 19 and up from them ones 18 and younger. Then, you can be satisfied with bloodlust, pain, and tears."

Klarion pondered about this for a while, thinking about his chances. He could pull it off, but of course he'll need his 'friends' and the aid of a magical gem. And he was getting bored anyways...

"I can do it, but I'll need a mag-" Klarion started to say, but his request was fulfilled before he finished. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing an older man with white hair and beard, wearing a white suit, a rose in the jacket pocket. In his hands was an open suitcase, holding a golden magical gem inside. The older man handed the gem to Klarion for him to examine. After a few moments, Klarion spoke.

"Do I get to keep this afterwards?"

"Of course. So, do we have a deal?"

Klarion grinned, "Sure; the world needs some chaos, right Teekl?" he scratched the back of his familiar's ear, earning a soft purr, "Tell me your name, and it's a deal."

"Coriolanus Snow, president of Panem."

**A/N: That was really short, but it's only the prologue. The next chapter will be up sometine this week, depending on homework. Also, sorry if Klarion seemed a little OOC; I don't know much about him. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter once I get 5 reviews! **


	2. Chapter 1: Tributes

**Heroes and the Games**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Dream back with more, and I know I said I'd only update with five or more reviews, but I couldn't resist it! Thanks to dani-aru, GIRLWONDER and Lupin and Tonks Forever for reviewing! You guys really motivated me!**

**And sorry for any inaccuracy; I haven't read Catching Fire in a long time. Also, for YJ's speech in Misplaced, I know it isn't the same, but I only watched Misplaced once. Sorry!**

**Also, I'm probably going to be alternating between YJ's identities and hero names. For example, I might call KF Wally in one sentence, but then in another, I'd call him Kid Flash or KF.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize probably isn't mine.**

Chapter 1: Tributes

**(Follows Misplaced episode up to the part where KF, Kaldur and Robin are on TV)**

|Happy Harbor

November 5, 20:19 EDT

"...the older please take care of the young ones. We must stand together. We are-" Kaldur was cut off as the screens started to show static. A few moments later, an elderly man appeared on the screen.

"Greetings children, I am President Snow, leader of Panem. You probably never heard of that place but no matter. Right now I have a deal to make. You will offer us 4 tributes to participate in the Hunger Games. If they win, we will return your world to its former state. On the contrary, if they, let's say, lose, your world will stay as it is. But, the Hunger Games are not games of joy; instead, they are a way of order. The tributes will be sent to an outdoor arena, where they must fight to the death in order to survive. If all other tributes die, leaving only those from this world, you will win. We await your answer in 3 days."

With that the screens shut down, leaving the children in chaos. The ones able to fully comprehend what was happening stared in shock and fright filled the air. Many started crying, hoping it was all a nightmare. Others fainted, unable to take in what was happening. The young ones looked around in confusion, their caretakers suddenly falling apart. They approached the older ones, looking for a form of comfort, and when they found none, tears came in waterfalls as cries filled the air.

|Mount Justice

November 5, 20:19 EDT

"...the older please take care of the young ones. We must stand together. We are-" Kaldur was cut off as the screens started to show static. A few moments later, an elderly man appeared on the screen.

The man starting speaking, his words demanding, his eyes filled with authority. His appearance shocked the three heroes, but they soon regained their senses.

"Robin! What's happening? Stop him!" yelled Wally, voice filled with shock.

The speedster turned to look at the young bird and saw that he was already typing away at his wrist computer. He was typing so fast, Wally could barely see his fingers as they darted from key to key.

"Someone managed to break into our video feed, and they're now sending their own, as you can see. I'm trying to restore our control, but they have really advanced firewalls. It'll take me a few mintues, ten at max." Robin answered.

"We do not have a few minutes, Robin. Wally, Robin, listen to what the man is saying." said Kaldur.

They listened to the man's speech, looks of horror and disbelief on their faces. Worry, anger, confusion; those emotions were flying through their heads.

Once the man was done, Wally exploded, "'mgonn-"

"KF, slow down! We don't understand a thing you're saying!" exclaimed Robin.

KF took in a deep breath and spoke, his voice spilling over with anger, "This is insane. Who the heck does he think he is, commanding us to give him 4 "tributes"? Are we seriously going to listen to him?"

"KF, we need to make wise decisions right now. What we do right now could affect the world's future." Kaldur said calmly, and then he turned to Robin, "is it possible to contact the rest of the heroes? They should be here as well as we discuss what we do next."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, just give me a moment."

He typed on his wrist computer for a few seconds and then went for his comm. unit, "Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna, can you guy get to Mount Justice as soon as possible? We need to discuss what we're gonna do next. I'll contact Batgirl."

The other four heroes did as they were told and Robin took out another comm. unit, the one specially for the bat family.

"Hey Babs, you know where the Zeta beams are, right? If you don't, just follow one of the other protégés and get to Mount Justice as soon as you can, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, coming. I just need change into my costume." came the reply, "And don't you dare call me Babs again, Pixie Boots, or I'll reorganize your face!"

Robin smiled, "Never. You can't catch me anyways." and he turned off the comm. unit away. Moments later, the computerized voice of the computer rang through the cave.

**Zatanna A-03, Batgirl A-02, Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05, Red Arrow B-06, Artemis B-07 **(1)

The zeta beams whirred to life, as the five heroes arrived in the cave. They had grim looks and M'gann looked close to tears.

"What are we going to do about this? We can't leave the world as it is; I mean, look at us now. The city's in ruins and it hasn't even been 3 days! We need the adults back!" Artemis exclaimed, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I know Artemis, but what about those Hunger Games they were talking about?" Robin asked, "Who knows if they're going to keep their word? And what if we don't win the Hunger Games? We'll have to do this over and over again until we win, and who knows if we'll all die trying before we actually win!"

"Robin, you have a good point, but we have no other choice. We must enter the Hunger Games in order to survive." Kaldur said wisely, "I do not like this anymore then you do, Robin, but for the greater good, we must do this."

"Fine, we'll go for the Games. Now the question is who'll go as tribute?" Red Arrow questioned, bringing up yet another problem.

The others looked deep in thought, and silence reigned until Wally spoke, "I'll be a tribute. I have super speed which they can't take away from me and nothing can stop my powers."

"What about your high metabolism? I doubt there'll be enough food to support you." Zatanna pointed out.

"I'll go. I'm near invincible and I've got Kryptonian powers." Superboy said.

"There could be Kryptonite, though, and then you'll be as useless as Baywatch." Artemis said.

"Hey, who're you calling Baywatch!"

"You, of course. Seriously? I knew you were dumb, but you don't even know what you are?"

"Who are you calling dumb? I'm pretty sure that you ain't no science prodigy!"

"Like I care."

"Oh, once I-"

"Enough!" ordered Kaldur, his eyes cold, "We need to focus on what is at hand. We need to have a strong force in the Games, but we should also have a strong force back here to see if there is another way to restore the world and keep the civilians calm."

"I agree with Kaldur." M'gann said, "That way, we will have a chance to solve the problem with as little bloodshed as possible."

"Still, whose going?" asked Wally impatiently.

"I think we should have one of the Archers and one of the Bats for sure." Red Arrow said, "I'll go as one of the archers."

"No, I'll go." Artemis firmly said, "I have more training in survival situations, since my family took this stuff really seriously. I mean, my dad would throw me in a forest for a few days just to train me"

"And who would your dad to take it so seriously?" Red Arrow pried, his eyebrow rising in suspicion.

Artemis looked around the room, "I guess I gotta tell you guys now, right? No way out?"

"Not really, Artemis."

She sighed and went over to the holographic computers and she typed in a few words. In a moment, pictures of Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. She pointed to Sportsmaster, "Lawrence Crock, AKA Sportsmaster is my father, and he raised me, teaching me how to survive and fight, eventually how to kill. This was all in hope that I would follow his lead and become a criminal."

She then turned to Cheshire, "That of course makes me Jade Crock's, AKA Cheshire's sister. We fought a lot together, until she ran away from home once my mom was in prison."

"That leaves me with my mother, Paula Crock, formerly the Huntress. She taught me how to use the bow and arrow. Since her release from prison, she has come back to the light and has done nothing but care for me and do good." she paused for a moment, "Now you know my secret, and know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So, any more objections?"

The other heroes had looks of shock and surprise on their faces, all of them except Robin, who was smiling slightly.

"So you finally told them, Artemis. I knew you would one day." the Boy Wonder said.

"How are you not surprised?" asked Kaldur curiously.

Robin shrugged, "I found out a long time ago, when Artemis first joined us, and being protégé to the World's Greatest Detective, I had to know, so I hacked the Watchtower's files. I just didn't tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to tell."

Now it was Artemis's turn to look surprised. _So Robin had known this whole time! I can't believe he never told anyone!_

"Okay, so Artemis is going to be a tribute. Now we need 4 more." Superboy stated.

"I'll go as a Bat." Robin said, "I have the most experience and I've seen more deaths than all of you combined. And I don't have any obvious weaknesses, except for normal human weaknesses." But Batgirl knew the true meaning behind his words, directed to her.

_I'm more prepared for this. I don't want you to experience what I have._

"Robin, you're only 13! If a Bat's going, than it'll be me." exclaimed Batgirl.

_Like Hell I'd let you go! _

"Are you as good in fighting and survival as me? Are you able to see people die and not break down?" questioned Robin, his voice rising. He gave Batgirl the Bat-glare (or in this case, the Robin-glare).

_No. I am going. End of discussion._

"I thought so." said Robin, and Batgirl sighed, depressed and worriedly.

_Fine, but you better come back alive._

"But Robin, we will most likely need your hacking skills." Kaldur pointed out.

"Batgirl is practically at the same level as me in hacking."

"Fine, Robin you will go. I think I will go as well." Kaldur said.

"But who'll lead us when you're gone?" asked Zatanna.

"Batgirl and Red Arrow can. They're experienced and are mature enough." Kaldur answered, "If that is okay with the two of you."

The two shared a quick glance, and Red Arrow nodded, "We'll be fine. Just beat the people up bad for me."

"I think I'll come too." Zatanna said, "I'll be useful for fires and I can use magic for most situations."

"Are you sure, Zee?" asked Wally, and Zatanna nodded.

"But it'll be dangerous-"

"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of myself, Wally?" questioned Zatanna, giving a glare that Wally could compare with Batman's.

"Uh, of course not, beautiful!"

"Wait! Zatanna, I think I should go in place of you." suggested M'gann.

The others shook their heads, "No. M'gann, you have to stay here. There will be killing and I don't think you can keep it together with all the emotions that'll be in the Games. And you're better with children and at stealth if we need to sneak into the enemies' base."

"So, it's settled. Kaldur, Zatanna, Artemis and I will go to the Games, while you four try to find another way to end this." Robin stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to go train. If the Games are filled with fighting and survival, better start preparing now." Artemis said, heading towards the gym, the other tributes following suit.

**A/N: Pretty lame, right? Sorry for all the dialogue. This chapter was just to decide who'd be going and who'd be staying. The following chapters probably won't be as boring, but no promises! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: Hey everyone, Dream here! Thanks to everyone who faved and alerted this story! Special thanks to Tagalong, Nty 101, ycontrol14, Unleash The Shadow, GIRLWONDER, Dextra2, dani-aru, Aven, and Percy Jackson's Ultimate Fan for reviewing!**

**Some of you might've noticed the **(1) **in the sentence with the zeta beams. I forgot to add it at the end, but it was just so you know that Batgirl doesn't really have a zeta beam number (she's not even in the show...), so I made one up.**

**Anyways, on with the story and disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize probably ain't mine.**

Chapter 2: Leaving

|Mount Justice

November 6, 7:53 EDT

Robin punched at Kaldur again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, only for Atlantian to block him and deliver a kick in return. The acrobat easily dodged, jumping up and landing behind Kaldur. They continued to throw punches and kicks at each other, preparing for the coming Games.

It had only been the night before had they decided on the tributes, and the chosen ones wasted no time to start training. None of the teens slept till past two in the morning, too focused on their training. And when they finally did get to bed, worries plagued their minds, keeping them awake.

Despite their lack of sleep, all of the young vigilantes were awake by the time Robin and Kaldur were done sparring, the victor being Robin. No one spoke for a short while, until a speedster spoke up.

"So," Wally started, looking around at the others, "are we just going to stand around or actually make use of this time?"

"Hello Megan! We need to eat breakfast!" said M'gann, doing her signature face palm.

She rushed off to the kitchen, with Wally and the others close behind. When they reached the kitchen, M'gann was already making breakfast.

"Hey, beautiful, need some help?" flirted Wally, as he rushed over to help. Conner gave the speedster a glare, and Wally gulped nervously, backing away from M'gann. The rest of the team chuckled and went to help with breakfast. In no time at all, breakfast was ready and they were all seated around a table, with a specific speedster starting to drool.

As they ate, Kaldur spoke, "How are we going to handle this situation? We need to keep the citizens safe and at peace while we prepare for the Games. Any suggestions?"

Robin, finished, said, "Me and Batgirl discussed about the arrangements last night. We should have one of us each at the big cities: Gotham, Metropolis, Central, and Star."

He looked to Batgirl, who continued, "We should go to our respective cities. Wally, should go to Central; Conner to Metropolis, since you're technically protégé of Superman; Red Arrow will have to go to Star, and I'll be in Gotham. That leaves M'gann," she looked to the said Martian, "You should go in your Bio-ship and keep watch around nearby cities and towns. Everyone okay with this?"

The rest of the team nodded, except for Conner who was grumbling at the "you're technically protégé of Superman" comment. They left quickly to their appointed places, the tributes going to the gym. They all had brave faces, but in reality, they were worried and scared of what was yet to come.

|Gotham City

November 8, 13:07 EDT

Children gathered around Wayne Enterprise as a hovercraft descended to the front of the building, all of them with questions flying through their minds though they stayed silent. They watched as men, dressed in what looked like futuristic, white army suits, marched out, giving those watching quick intimidating glares.

The men stood there, and a woman wearing a bright pink dress with horrid makeup walked to the front. She cleared her voice and called out, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the 75th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favour! Oh, and I am Effie Trinket! Now, who's going to be tribute? Hmm?"

No one answered her, all too scared. Silence reigned until a familiar voice sounded and a flash of red, black and yellow flew by, swinging from a grappling hook. Following the red blur was a girl in green, who jumped in from the roof of a low-rising building nearby.

"I, Robin, am tribute," The Boy Wonder announced as he landed, a defiant look on his face.

"And so am I, Artemis," The archer said, crossing her arms.

Effie looked surprised at the two's sudden appearance, but her look of surprise vanished in moments, a look of delight replacing it.

"Oh, now come along my dears! You two are so brave and lucky to be tributes; it's an honour to be one, to represent your world!" Effie turned to face the children around once again, "Bye bye, dearies!"

With this she, Robin, Artemis and the men in white were taken back into the hovercraft, and it sped off to who knows where.

|Happy Harbour

November 8, 13:26

The hovercraft landed on the beach, as it was the only place left somewhat stable. Peacekeepers marched from the hovercraft, followed by none other than Effie. She looked around seeing only a few people around, and was disappointed.

She gave them her short speech, and only then did people started to gather. She then noticed the water behind her bubble and a dark skinned boy came from the water. He walked calmly in front of her, and said in a polite voice, "I am Kaldur, and I will be tribute."

Effie looked him over and noticed the gills and slightly webbed hands. She frowned, her already wrinkled and ugly face scrunching up. She looked around once more and called out, "Any others?"

"_Laes reh htuom dna evig su emos ecaep dna teiuq!" _

Effie's expression was one of pure horror as she felt her mouth seal shut, effectively shutting her up. She watched as the girl sighed in relief, "Man, was she annoying! Anyways, I'm Zatanna; a tribute."

Effie's head was bursting with too many things than she'd like at that point. _Does she have ANY MANNERS? Oh dear, my dress is ruined! I thought we were the ones in control, but clearly, these _kids _seem to be in control!_

Zatanna stared at Effie in amusement, and after a few awkward moments, she said, "Elaeser reh morf eht lleps!"

With this, they all entered the hovercraft, with an angered person from the Capitol, an all too happy magician with a smirk on her face, a sighing Atlantean, and a platoon of freaked out but still silent Peacekeepers.

**LINE BREAK**

|Watchtower

November 8, 15:12 EDT

"Okay, first things first. Does anyone know what the heck happened to the protégés and children?"

This was the one question that they all wanted the answer to. Seated around the meeting table were the Founders, the others standing around behind them. They all had grim looks, unsure and worried. No one had an answer to that one question.

"What we should be doing now is calming the citizens; they are distraught from the loss of their children." said J'onn.

Some nodded in agreement, others frowning, and a hero spoke up, "But what about the children? Wouldn't it be more efficient to find them first?"

Batman shook his head, "No. Right now, the world is in a state of chaos. People are searching everywhere, doing everything they can. If we don't stop them now, they'll only injure themselves, or worse, make it harder to find the children."

"Fine, we'll calm the people first, but someone has got to start looking for the children!" said Flash firmly, clearly worried for his nephew.

The heroes nodded curtly, and Batman started to issue orders, "We'll need to spread our forces equally. Each Founder should be assigned to an area. Figure that out amongst yourselves. Flash, J'onn, and I will start the search. Go."

The League flooded out of the room, leaving the three fore mentioned heroes behind. They wasted no time at all, bringing up screens filled with possible answers, searching for any signs left behind. But just when Batman had found something that seemed to be a clue, a video feed of an old man came up. Dressed in white, with a red rose in his pocket he started to speak.

"Citizens of Earth, I am Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem. At the moment, you will find that all children, or in reality, those under the age of 19, missing. There is no chance of you finding them on our own, even with your petty little Justice League. The only way is to follow our orders. Your children will offer 4 people to become tributes. The tributes will be placed in the Hunger Games. Do not rejoice at the thought that the Hunger Games are all there is to it. These tributes will be sent to an outdoor arena where they will have to fight for their survival. There will be others, and they will all be fighting to live. If all other tributes are dead, leaving at least one of your own, we will return the world back to its original state."

"I can tell that right now, you all want to know whose going to be tribute," a small grin grew onto Snow's face, "Robin, age 13, male; Zatanna Zatara, age 14, female; Kaldur'ahm, age 16, male; Artemis, age 15, female; those are your brave tributes."

"Being a kind and just man, I will allow two adults to be their mentors. These mentors will aid in the tribute's preparations, as well as support during the Games. They will be responsible for finding sponsors. Choose wisely. You have until midnight."

With this, the video feed cut off, leaving the world in silence, shocked at what happened, but none more so than the said heroes' mentors and families. Batman was beside himself with anger, as was Zatara, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. The silence only lasted for a mere short moments, as the Watchtower was bombarded with messages from fellow League members, who themselves were surrounded by mobs of people, all throwing questions at them.

Batman, unable to focus and calm himself down, said in a voice scary than anything before, "You will all report back to the Watchtower now, not a word to be said."

His fellow League members all cut the link on their comm. links and managed to get away from the angry mobs. They went to the nearest Zeta-tubes and went to the Watchtower; all in approximately 20 seconds.

"Now, we will send two mentors. One of them will be me; who will be the other?" Batman asked, glaring down anyone who wanted to object.

No one answered, but after a few moments, Canary spoke up, "I'll go. I trained the Team and they are more familiar with me as their mentor."

No one objected, no one said a thing, and the two stalked off to prepare what they needed.

|Wayne Mansion

November 8, 22:47 EDT

Bruce sat in Dick's room, holding a picture of their makeshift family. Dick, his son, was swinging around on the chandelier (something Bruce had told him specifically _not _to do), a crazed and wide grin on his face. Under the chandelier was Alfred, his butler, his friend, his father figure. Alfred, of course, was trying to get dick down, a look of anger on his face. But if you looked closely, you could tell, that he was amused, and only slightly angered. Bruce himself, stood in front of the said two, laughing and somewhat scolding. The picture was taken a few years back; back when Dick had just become Robin.

When Bruce looked at it, he remembered all the good times the three of them shared: Alfred and his cookies, the two playing basketball; the list could go on and on. But then he'd remember what his little bird had to do now. The Hunger Games. He hated them. He hated what his little bird would have to do. He's going to make sure that he comes out alive. And along the way, Snow is going to end up in a body cast. Or worse.

**A/N: Really, really sorry for the late update! Sorry! I'm going to be really busy from now until the end of May 'cause I have a music theory exam and two band concerts (oh, the joy, -_-) And, I know I said later chapters won't be as boring, but hey; half of **_**The Hunger Games**_** was all this type of stuff anyways. This chapter was sort of a filler, but not really. And Zatanna seemed I little OOC-ish, but oh well.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Katniss

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this chapter is mostly about the district tributes and what they thought of our heroes. Note that the tributes are a mix from the ones in the 74****th**** and 75****th**** Games in the books, and the characters might have slightly changed backgrounds and such. There'll probably be some OCs, too. If anyone has any special requests to who they want, leave it in the review section!**

**Also, in one of the reviews, it said that Babs is the same age as Robin. In this story, Babs will be 16 whilst Robin is 13. Mostly because I want them to have a brother-sister relationship. (Thanks canaryhowl!)**

**P.S For the most part, this chapter is about Katniss and the Reaping. There are some slight changes, but nothing too big, except for one fact. Peeta and Katniss already know each other and are friends, like Mags and Katniss.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize probably isn't mine. **

Chapter 3: Katniss

It had been a rather gloomy day for District Twelve; can't say that was out of the ordinary, though. The men and women were setting off for the mines, all clutching axes and wearing makeshift helmets. Kids were running about, hoping to scavenge something valuable. Some Peacekeepers were walking around, having small talk with some of the District's wealthier people. Everything seemed normal, but if you looked closely, you could easily tell something was wrong.

Katniss could tell you the one thing that was on everyone's mind: the Reaping. Those two words struck fear and worry in everyone's hearts. Once a year, it would happen. Once a year, two innocent teens would be sent to their deaths. It really wasn't fair; why should the District pay such a horrible price for something that happened 75 years ago?

Katniss shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She knew that if she said what she thought, she'd be dead before anyone could say another word. She sighed as she walked through the Seam, the gray background melting away as she neared the Meadow. She felt the cool autumn air blow and trailed her hand along the supposedly electric fence. The fence hardly ever had electricity; they were lucky if they had an hour or two, but it did its job of keeping away animals perfectly.

After a few moments, she reached a familiar area by the fence. There, she crawled underneath it, using a ditch that was just big enough for her lithe body. She looked around, knowing that by doing what she did would earn her a bullet through the head. When she saw no one, she quietly ran into the forest, looking for the tree that hid her trusty weapons: her bow and arrows. Once she got hold of her bow, she felt her hands fall into the perfectly molded, leather grips, as she aimed at a deer nearby. At the last moment, she felt someone gently nudge her, making her stumble a bit. The deer, sensing her movements, ran off, leaving a frustrated Katniss behind.

"Gale! Why'd you do that? You made me lose that perfectly good game!" she hissed at the boy standing in front of her.

Gale, in his usual attire, smirked, "So what? Even if you caught it, how would you haul it back? It's way too big for you to carry, Katnip."

Katniss just frowned and muttered something about "annoying smartass". She sighed and turned away, looking for more game. Gale followed, and set up traps along the way. They walked in silence, only the crunching of the leaves under their steps and the chirping of insects to be heard. Eventually, they reached a small pond. There, they settled down and Gale brought out something wrapped from his pouch.

Katniss stared in surprise and shock, "Is that real bread?"

Gale grinned, "Yep. I traded it this morning for a few squirrels; not his best trade, but I guess we all feel a little sympathy for each other today."

She nodded, knowing what Gale meant. It was the day of the Reaping, and this year, it was the Quarter Quell. From what she had heard, the Capitol had somehow brought over kids from another dimension. She felt a twinge of sadness, thinking about the tributes from the other dimension. They probably didn't know what would happen, and were most likely scared out of their minds. But then again, she herself would be just as scared.

"Well, I got something here, too," she said, as she brought out some cheese, "Prim made this for me this morning."

"Looks like a feast to me," said Gale, smiling.

"_May the odds be ever in your favour!" _Katniss said in a high-pitched imitation of Effie Trinket, as she popped a berry off a nearby bush.

The two laughed at Katniss's imitation of Effie Trinket, and they continued to feast on the berries, bread and cheese. They knew the Reaping was only a few hours away, but if they didn't try to enjoy their time, the only other option was to cry in fear. Of course, it's not like Katniss would cry (or so she says).

"What do you think about the "special" tributes?" asked Gale.

"Well, I think it's not fair. I mean, they aren't even a part of the Districts and they don't even know about the Games," said Katniss.

"Same here, but it's not like life is fair," Gale pointed out, and Katniss nodded in agreement.

She knew he was thinking about their fathers. It was so unfair. They were left to care for their families at such young ages, unable to enjoy what childhood they had. They were forced into hunting and trading at the Hob; things adults do. But still, she felt sorry for them.

Suddenly, a hovercraft appeared over them, and the two looked up in fear. They ran for cover in the shades of the trees and watched as the hovercraft flew towards the plaza of District Twelve.

"It's time," Gale said, and Katniss gave him a curt nod before retrieving her bow, arrows and what food was left.

They ran through the forest and straight back to the Seam. There, they parted ways, each heading towards their respective homes.

When Katniss walked into her makeshift home, she saw her sister, Prim, in her old blouse. The end was sticking out and she chuckled, "C'mere little duckie. Let me fix your blouse."

Her sister gave her a half-hearted smile as she skipped over to Katniss. She tucked Prim's blouse back in before kneeling down to look her in the face.

"Prim, I know you're scared for the Reaping, but you don't have to worry. Your name is only one of the thousands in there. Your name won't be drawn," Katniss reassured.

Prim nodded sadly, "But what about you? Your name's in there so many times!"

Katniss didn't reply and gave Prim a small smile before heading towards the small tub they owned. She washed herself thoroughly and quickly, before heading to the bed to find a blue dress. She looked up to find her mother looking at her. Katniss frowned at the sight of her mother; angry at her for isolating herself when their father died.

"What is it?" Katniss asked curtly.

"I want you to wear this dress for the Reaping; it's one of my old dresses," her mother replied.

Katniss's frown softened and her mother walked up to her. She hugged her daughter, and Katniss was surprised.

"I'm worried about you. What if you're chosen?"

"There's nothing you can do about it, but if I am chosen, you have to promise to not zone out again. You have to take care of Prim," Katniss said in a firm voice.

Her mother nodded, and left as Katniss changed into the blue dress. When she left the house holding Prim's hand, her mother stopped her and held her back. She turned to see that her mother was holding onto a pin; a mockingjay pin. Her mother silently clipped it onto Katniss's dress and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Katniss, at a loss for words, just mumbled, "Thanks for everything… Mom."

**(Because I'm too lazy to write this, it's canon from here to the part where Katniss and Peeta board the train. To anyone complaining, I'm 12 and I do not want to write something that's supposed to be 2 chapters long.)**

As the two boarded the train, they marveled at the luxuries of it. Plush, soft carpets, drinks of all kinds, seats made of leather, Avoxes (1) standing around them; if they sold those, they'd have enough money for them and their families for the next 5 years.

As they looked around, mouths open wide, they noticed four teens sitting in the armchairs around them. The four teens were watching the two with amused eyes, or at least, three of them were since the youngest one was wearing a domino mask. There was an awkward silence between the six of them, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Eventually, the one wearing the domino mask spoke.

"So, are you two Katniss and Peeta? The two tributes from District Twelve?"

"Yeah, and who're you guys?" asked Katniss.

One of the other teens, one with dark skin, stood up and put out his hand, "My apologies. I am Kaldur'ahm, but please call me Kaldur. This is my team: Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna," he said, gesturing to the one with the mask, one in green and another in a black suit, respectively.

Peeta tilted his head a bit in confusion, "What District are you guys from; you definitely have better living conditions than we do."

"I do not understand what you mean by District. We are from a different dimension."

"Oh, but why didn't you just stay behind, ignore the Capitol?" asked Katniss.

"We were forced to come; if we didn't our world would be utter chaos," growled Artemis.

The two were a little taken back at the archer's response. They knew the Capitol weren't the best people in the world, but to take it as far as to do this to a world they knew nothing about? Katniss felt anger boil inside her, angry at what the Capitol did for "entertainment".

"Don't feel angry, Katniss, we'll figure this out. We've got many people to help us," Robin said.

"How did you know I was angry?" questioned Katniss.

He just shrugged, "Practice and training. Staying with the World's Greatest Detective has its benefits."

"World's Greatest Detective? Who're yo-" Peeta started.

"That's enough, Robin," ordered a man with a black cowl and cape, "They are tributes and will be fighting to win. We don't want to give away any information they could use against us."

"I know, Batman," sighed Robin, much to Katniss's annoyance.

Katniss let out a snort, "_Batman_? Really? What kind of a name is that?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, and she gulped. The temperature inside the room seemed to drop a few degrees, and she shivered a bit. She had never felt so happy when Batman left.

Once he had left, Robin let out a weird laugh, and the others tried to hold in their own. Peeta himself was smiling, a look of amusement on his face. After a few minutes, their laughter finally died down and Robin wheezed, "Oh, the Batglare! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Do shut up," Katniss snapped, and when Robin started laughing again, she growled, "or I'll make you."

"Really? You think you can make me shut up? Good luck," Robin chuckled.

Katniss took a step forward and so did Robin, but Kaldur stood between the two of them, "We must not fight; it will only do bad."

Robin just muttered, "She started it."

"Why you-"

Peeta put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't Katniss. Kaldur's right, just don't start a fight."

"Fine," Katniss grumbled.

With this, Effie walked in and said in that annoying voice of hers, "Dearies, dinner's at 7:00; go shower and get rid of those things you call clothes. You can't possibly be thinking of keeping those, can you?"

"Oh, just shut up," grumbled Zatanna, as the six filed out of the room. Katniss couldn't agree more.

**A/N: So, yeah, a quick update. Sorry if this chapter was a little crappy. But anyways, please review! **


	5. Chapter 4: Chariot Costumes

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: SORRY! I'm really sorry about the late update! SORRY! I'll try to update quicker! I was really stumped with the costumes for the chariot parade and all. SORRY! **

**Um, about the updates. If you find that I'm taking WAY too long to update, feel free to PM me and nag me about it day in and day out. I won't mind, and it'll help to update faster!**

**Special thanks to Fudotwin17, ycontrol14, and EarlyMorningWishes for the advice and suggestions! This chapter was made possible by you guys! Thanks to Ooo-shiny too; I mean, it's the thought that counts! **

**Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I mean, 35 REVIEWS! :D In only 5 (well 4 excluding the AN) chapters! I was so happy to see that so many of you reviewed! Thanks so much for reviewing! ^.^ Cookies and brownies to all!**

**Another thing to add, I'm not too sure if what happens here is exactly what happened in the books, but my memory is hazy and I can't find it online.**

**In the last chapter I had a **(1) **thingy and I forgot to mention it at the end **_**again**_**. So, just wanted to mention that I wasn't too sure if that was the right term, but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

Chapter 4: Chariot Costumes

|Capitol

November 11, 9:47 EDT

After two days of waiting on the high speed train, the tributes and their mentors had finally arrived at the Capitol. As they looked outside through the windows, they saw hundreds of people wearing bright, vibrant, crazed clothing. The first thought that ran through the vigilantes' heads was this: these people should be in Arkham. And this is coming from even Robin, who deals with Gotham's insane baddies on a daily basis.

They watched as the people swarmed towards the train as it slowed to a stop, the Peacekeepers being the only thing between the two groups. The tributes walked quickly and swiftly towards the tower ahead, trying to ignore the people screaming at time by their side. They looked around, eyeing the large screens above showing them as they walked along.

The moment they stumbled into the tower, they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They were guided to the elevators, where all the other tributes were waiting. The vigilantes looked around and saw that they were all staring at them. Not ones to be intimidated, the narrowed their eyes into what was like the Batglare. The other tributes quickly looked away, and Batman smiled lightly.

As they all filed into the spacious elevator, the tributes started to stick closer to their mentors, away from the others. Not a word was said as the elevator went down, the tributes leaving slowly at their own levels. The moment the last of the tributes left, leaving the heroes behind, Robin spoke, "I was thinking, if nonchalant is all cool, calm, collected and such, wouldn't that mean that chalant would mean agitated and excitable?"

The only thing that could be heard were sighs.

As the elevator dinged and opened to their floor, four people were waiting for them. Around them were women in groups of three, all of them with their skin dyed and all sported what the vigilantes would agree are a fashion designer's nightmare. The four people in the front were the only people who seemed sane. Two were female; the other two male.

The two females wore jumpsuits, black with crystals embedded along the legs and sleeves. One had bright blue crystals, while the other had bright green, their hair matching the colour of their crystals. The blue haired one had light blue skin, and the other had light green skin. Both had smiles on their faces and seemed excited.

The two males also wore jumpsuits, but theirs were white with streaks. One had red streaks and the other had purple. They had the same coloured hair, orange, and like the other two stylists, were smiling excitedly.

The stylists approached them and the blue haired stylist held out a hand to Robin, "Hey, little birdie! I'm your stylist, Schema!"

Robin took her hand, "I'm Robin, but you knew that already. It's nice to meet you."

Seeing this, Kaldur walked to the green haired stylist and said, "Hello, I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur."

"Hmm, nice name you got," she said, "The name's Tela."

Artemis and Zatanna both went up to their stylists, who flashed them both another bright smile. The red-haired one looked to Artemis and said, "Hey there babe, I'm Legio and I can't wait to see how you look without all the green."

Artemis took a somewhat defensive stance and gave him a glare not unlike the Batglare, "Do so much as look at me wrongly and I'll make you regret being born."

Zatanna smirked at her friend's antics before turning to her stylist, "I'm Zatanna."

"Narius," he said coolly, and smiled, "I'll make you look your best."

With this, each of the stylists led the tributes to separate areas. There, they were taken by three other people who gave them the washing of their lives.

|Dressing Station

November 11, 16:26 EDT

By the time the three ladies were done with the cleaning, Robin was pink and raw. He had never felt so exposed and he didn't like it one bit. He sat on one of the metal benches they had, waiting for Schema to come.

To him, it felt like centuries, waiting for her to come, but now, he finally had the time to think. The first thing he thought about, or rather, was worried about was the Games. He knew that his team and him were able and ready, but so were the other tributes. He had heard of the Careers and he knew at once that those were the ones he'd have to watch out for. From what he had heard, the Careers won almost every one of the Hunger Games and they were all trained from when they were young to compete. How anyone would want to compete in these Games was just an idiot in his point of view.

Another thing he was worried about was the Team and how they were faring. It's not that he didn't trust them; it's just that he wasn't sure if they could control and protect the children left behind. Although they were heroes, they were still only teens.

He rested his head in his hands and sighed, letting his thoughts run wild. It was at that time that he heard the doors slide open. He looked up to see Schema, who was still smiling. He blushed as she told him to stand up, at which Schema chuckled a bit. After a few moments, Schema walked over to a table where she had laid a metal case. The case was big enough to fit Robin in with lots of room to spare. He watched as Schema opened the case.

"I'm not too sure about how your world is so I guessed."

Robin smiled. _I guess not all Capitol people are bad…_

|Dressing Station

November 11, 16:31 EDT

Zatanna sat on the metal bench, patiently, waiting for Narius to come and see her. She shifted around uneasily, feeling uncomfortable being so exposed, but she didn't say a word. She was used to waiting and being alone, since she was an only child. She heard the door slide open and she waved at Narius, who waved back.

She stood up and let Narius inspect her without a word, being embarrassed at being looked at.

Noticing her discomfort, Narius said, "No worries. I'm not like Legio and his wayward ways. I gotta feel sad for your friend right now though."

Zatanna smirked, "Really? I feel sad for Legio right now."

Narius raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. Instead, he brought over a metal case. When he opened it, Zatanna smiled.

|Dressing Station

November 11, 16:42 EDT

The moment Legio walked through the sliding doors and landed his eyes on Artemis, she knew she was going to hate this. As if the scrubbing and ripping of hair wasn't bad enough, now she had to face this pervert while she was full out naked. Oh how the world hates me, she thought.

Legio broke into a grin and Artemis glared at him again, "Remember what I said."

Legio took a step back, his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I have to look you over to see if the three did a good job, okay?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and Legio sighed. He looked to a Peacekeeper who handed a small handbook to him. He opened it to a certain page and showed Artemis, "It's part of the job and customs. It's even in the _Hunger Games Rulebook and Guidelines_."

"Fine. But if I catch you touching me in any wrong places, I will skin you alive."

"Sheesh, do I really look like I'd do that?" Legio asked, offended.

Artemis raised another eyebrow and Legio face-palmed. "C'mon! I'm serious! Now, come over here and let's get this done and over with."

Artemis obliged, mostly because she was tired and didn't want to fight. Legio looked over her, making her feel uneasy, but it was quickly over. He brought out a metal case. He took out Artemis's costume and the archer's eyes widened.

Then, Legio bent over and whispered something into Artemis's ear. She looked at him and said, "You are not kidding me."

|Training Center Entryway

November 11, 19:09 EDT

Kaldur stood there in line, waiting for his other teammates to come. As the other tributes walked by, they looked at him, eyes widened. Kaldur had tried to ignore them, but failed to do so. He looked down, looking at his costume, frowning.

It was like his hero costume, except in dark blue and golden tones. Hanging from his shoulders was a silky cape. On the outside, it shimmered from shades of aqua green to light blue, like the ocean, while on the inside, it was gold. But that wasn't what he was focused on.

Apparently, the people of the Capitol had this trend of dyeing their skin, and so, his stylist had decided to incorporate that into his attire. As of now, his skin was silver, with sparkles of blue like scales, making his tattoos stand out. He sighed, wondering what his King and the people of Earth would think.

"Hey, Kaldur, I'm guessing you're not feeling the aster."

The now silver skinned teen turned around to see Robin walking towards him. His costume was like Kaldur's, but it was mostly black, with blue and indigo streaks. In the middle were sapphire-like crystals in the shape of a bird that stretched across the middle of the costume. He still had a domino mask on, but it was a light blue. His cape was white on the outside and orange on the inside. His knee-high boots were a shade of indigo, and he wore a matching pair of elbow length gloves. His skin was dyed a light yellow, with hints of yellow-orange.

"I see that you are ready for the chariot ride, Robin. Your skin is very…" Kaldur paused, thinking of the right word, "yellow."

Robin looked down at his costume and smiled sheepishly. "I see what you mean, Kaldur."

"You look nice, Boy Blunder." said Artemis as she walked over to the two boys, Zatanna behind her.

Artemis's costume was like her hero one, but now, it was in shades of dark green. The arrow shape that was on the front was replaced with crystals that sparkled like emeralds. The same design was seen along her gloves and on the boots. Her hair hung loose, with slight curling at the ends and crimson red highlights. Her skin was dyed a light red-orange, which matched her cape.

Zatanna's costume was almost exactly the same as Artemis's, other than the different colour palette, but it still had a distinct feel to it. Hers was a deep violet, with golden sparkles along the entire costume. Her cape was a golden colour on the inside, while the outside shimmered in different colours, the end turning into wisps of smoke, giving off a magical feeling. Her hair had golden glitter and was curled slightly. She was dyed a golden colour, her skin shimmering.

Just then, Cato, the male tribute from District 2 walked by the group, his eyes on Zatanna the whole time. He whistled, "You look so magically beautiful, I _almost _don't want to kill you." He gave her a wink and flashed her a dazzling smile. Zatanna gave him a small smile back, and he blew a kiss at her, walking away.

Of course, the whole time this was happening, a certain birdie was scowling like his mentor and giving a glare Batman would be proud of. Beside him, Artemis leaned down and whispered, "Jealous?"

"Shut up."

The archer smirked, "Or what, Boy Blunder?"

"Do you want me to make you?" answered the said "Boy Blunder".

Artemis didn't reply, and looked away to see Zatanna waving at Cato, a dreamy look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the little birdie trying to restrain himself from leaping at Cato. Artemis smiled. Oh how she loved to watch boys fight for a girl.

**A/N: I FAILED AT DESCRIBING THE COSTUMES! I'll probably draw the costumes later on at some point and post them on deviantart. I just can't write out how people look, at all. And yes, I know that this chapter was total cow manure but that's all that comes out from when I've got writer's block and a monster known as my brother sitting beside me trying to get me to kill him. **

**And gosh that was a long chapter (by my standards). A total of 6 pages! Can't believe I had problems with writing more than 1500 words.**

**I know that in the book, the tributes had never been to the tower before they were dressed and all that, but since it didn't have anything connecting the train part and this part, I made it up. **

**I skipped Kaldur's part merely because to me, he's not too important and I'm not good at writing him. Sorry about that!**

**Also in response to Chimp: I know that Superboy would've been a better choice, but if he was in the Games, he'd be way too overpowered and there'd be no contest, so no Supes. Besides, Kaldur had said that there should be a strong force back on Earth. Anyways, I thought Kaldur would've been guilty sending Robin, Artemis and Zatanna, so he went with them.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. REVIEW!**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	6. Chapter 5: Girl Competitiveness

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: Oh how I missed you internet and video games! Sorry about that, but I was just stuck with no access to internet and video games for the past four days, which to me is total Hades.**

**And, OH MY GOSH 40 reviews! SQUEAL! I AM SO HAPPY! When I came home from Montreal and saw the review number for the story, I was so happy! THANK YOU AND COOKIES TO ALL! (::) (::) (::) **

**Anyways, I know that last chapter was complete crap and all, I admit, and I'm hoping this chapter will turn out better. The only part I really liked was the ending, because quite frankly, that chapter was really rushed and messed up. I might rewrite that chapter since I seriously can't stand that level of writing.**

**Also, there are still 5 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL! After these next five days, I will finally be free (somewhat) which will probably mean there'll be quicker updates or less updates, depending on if my parents are feeling nice. **

**I will reply to reviews at the END OF THE CHAPTER. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

Chapter 5: Girl Competitive-ness

|Training Centre Entryway

November 11, 19:23 EDT

The team had been standing in line, waiting for the chariot rides to begin, for around fifteen minutes and the whole time, the two girls kept babbling on and on.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be broadcasted all over the earth for everyone to see! I am so screwed! What will my dad think when he sees me like this? He'll flip out! He's going to kill when I get back!" ranted Zatanna, who was resisting the urge to pull at her hair. Beside her, Artemis wasn't faring any better.

"Ok, calm down Artemis. Not _too _many people will be watching me, right? It's only for a bit anyways, so calm down."

Smirking, Robin taunted, "Not too many people, Artemis? I'm pretty sure it's not only one whole planet. Oh no, but _two _whole planets! Isn't that just awesome?"

"Not helping, Boy Blunder," Artemis said through gritted teeth, "And how are you and Kaldur used to all this attention?"

Kaldur answered nonchalantly, "As the protégé of the King of Atlantis, I am accustomed to large crowds. You do not have to worry, my friends."

Robin just shrugged, still smiling, "I'm just used to all this. If you knew who I am, you'd understand why. And before you bother asking, I'm not telling you who I am unless Bats finally lets me."

"Right now, I hate you; you know that, right?"

"Why thank you. I'm flattered."

"It's almost like you _want _to be shot."

Zatanna, who was still freaking out, said, "Just remember Zatanna, you're not scared about facing automatons that control fire and water, or scared of creepy guys with humongous swords. If you can go through that, you can survive a chariot ride," after voicing that last thought she frowned, "Wait, how am I scared of this but not the other things we face as a hero?"

* * *

><p>While the four vigilantes were bickering, the rest of the tributes just stared at them. Katniss stared in disbelief at the four's antics and bickering. How is it that when faced with something like the Hunger Games, could they argue and talk like nothing big had happened? She shook her head in bewilderment. She raised an eyebrow when she heard Zatanna say something about heroes and automatons amongst other things.<p>

_Heroes? I swear I heard her say something about guys with humongous swords and automatons._

"Is it just me, or did I hear Zatanna there saying something about automatons and guys with swords?"

Beside her, Peeta answered, "That's what I hear. Do you think it's real?"

Katniss didn't answer. Inside, she kept wondering about the four teens. She could tell that they were better trained and better fed than most people in Panem. Deducing from these two factors, it might be possible that Zatanna was speaking the truth. If that was so, Katniss _really _didn't want to fight them; they'd overpower her and Peeta in a flash. At least they were on good terms with them. Probably. Not including Robin, of course.

* * *

><p>Although Robin was joking around and teasing Artemis on the outside, the Dick Grayson inside was thinking franticly. What if he and the team couldn't get anyone to like them? What if no one even bothered to look at them? What if they <em>failed<em>?

After that last thought, Robin mentally slapped himself. How could he think like that? The world was depending on them! No, this was a mission they couldn't fail.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he and Zatanna were brought towards their chariot. The chariot was golden colour, with white stallions pulling it at the front. The colours blue and green lined the sides and the wheels, the two colours reminding Robin of Earth a bit. He looked to Zatanna and gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded back in return, looking a little more calmed down.

As they stepped on and the chariot was slowly making its way out, Robin could hear the cheering of the crowds growing louder and louder. The moment they were out in the open, Robin started to wave at the crowd, who cheered him on. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see his cape flapping in unfelt wind. Beside him, he saw Zatanna who was trying to put on a brave face, waving. He saw her lips move, and since he was a Bat, he could tell what he was saying albeit her voice being overwhelmed by the cheering.

_Elprup semalf, nedlog skraps, wolb dna ylf!_

Another outburst was heard as purple flames flew from Zatanna's gloved hands, golden sparks close behind. The flames flew and danced in the air, the sparks being their partners. The crowd was mesmerized and nearly clapped their hands off.

In front of them, he saw the two District 12 tributes, Katniss and Peeta, holding hands in the air as their capes were engulfed in flames. Taking this opportunity, he grabbed hold of Zatanna's hand, to the magician's surprise and held it high into the air, mimicking the two in front. The crowd went wild once more, and Robin smirked. He could only imagine what Bruce would say about this.

|Central City High School

November 11, 19:37 EDT

At first, when the team had been carried out in the chariots, Wally's eyes bulged out of their sockets. There was Artemis in her sparkling costume, standing beside Kaldur, waving at the people to get their attention. Little did he know, but he was drooling.

Then he turned his attention to Robin who was in the chariot in front of Artemis and Kaldur. Of course, he was waving and blowing air kisses to the crowd, the crowd cheering him on. Wally wasn't surprised by how confident he looked; he was used to crowds like this, being the ward of Bruce Wayne.

A few moments later, Wally's jaw fell to the ground. Robin had taken Zatanna's hand and was raising it up high for the crowd to see. The crowd went wild, even more so when Zatanna used her magic. The only thought at that point was: _That little troll. Just wait until Zatara gets you._

"Kid Flash, when will we see our parents?"

Wally was jerked out of his thoughts at that question, and he took his eyes of the screen to look at the little boy who asked the question. "I don't know, kid, but with Robin, Artemis, Kal- I mean- Aqualad, and Zatanna there, it won't be too long." _Hopefully, _he added to himself.

"Will any of them die?"

Wally turned away. "Umm, kid, why don't you go and see some of the other kids and go play with them?"

The little boy opened his mouth to speak, but Wally looked at him and the kid walked away.

_Sorry, kid, but how can I answer you if I'm not sure myself? All we can do is sit and wait, hoping for the best…_

|Training Centre

November 12, 7:38 EDT

The team woke up earlier the next morning, although they didn't have a good night's sleep. Their thoughts about their reception worried them too much. With the weight of the world resting on their shoulders, they couldn't have cared more.

The team had all set their alarms at 7:30, hoping to make better use of their time. They were quick and efficient in getting ready for the day, taking a short shower to wake themselves and quietly walking down to the Penthouse, which was really just the dining and living area. They were greeted by Batman and Black Canary, who were already at the table. They each took their seat and waited for Avoxes to bring their food.

The team were wearing jumpsuits similar to the ones their stylists wore the day before, except now, they corresponded to their own colours and had no crystals. Kaldur's had navy blue stripes, Robin's with red, Artemis's being an emerald colour, and Zatanna's being indigo.

When they sat down, Batman was the first to speak, "Good morning everyone. You all know what's coming up ahead and what depends on you all, correct?" The team nodded. "Today is the first out of three days of training. I want Kaldur to focus on survival skills. Zatanna will focus on fighting. Robin will try out skills he's not practically good at, but otherwise, he's free to train whatever. Artemis, how good are your survival skills?"

"I know advanced First-aid, and was trained to survive in extreme conditions. Pretty much the same as Robin," The archer said nonchalantly.

Batman nodded, "Good, then I want you to focus on close combat and other weaponry, not only the bow."

"You will also be training with the other tributes. Try to mingle with the others and learn more about their skills. Try to befriend some to learn their plans. Do not give away any information about our plans, your skills, or anything to do with Earth," Black Canary added. She then looked at the teens, "Understood?"

The teens nodded in return, and breakfast was eaten in silence.

That was true until their escort, who happened to be just as crazy as Effie, sauntered into the room. They all inwardly sighed. The insufferable being that somehow was human had light green skin, with deep red, curled hair, giving other's the impression that she was obsessed with Christmas, hence the nickname Santa's Nightmare (given by the troll of the team), which was ironic considering she said her name Chrissy came from her parent's love for Christmas. It turned out to be only half right; right because all her clothes were green and red and she always wore a pair of elfin stilettos with annoying little bells on them, wrong because she was _everyone's _nightmare, not only Santa's.

"Goood morning everyone! Now, aren't you little darlings up early?" Chrissy said in her high pitched, overly optimistic voice of hers, "My, my, are you all ready for the day already?" Then she looked to Batman, and frowned, "Oh how revolting; how can you wear such disastrous… _things_?"

Batman narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "And why should I listen to someone like you?"

Chrissy, who remained oblivious to Batman's displeasure, shook her head, "You need to be jollier! Merrier! Really, I could bring you out and pick up some _real _clothes for you because really, that attire is just way out of the season, Mr. Frowny-Face."

At this point, Batman just stalked out of the room, all the while giving Chrissy the Batglare. The escort frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

The team and Canary just sighed.

|Training Centre

November 12, 8:06 EDT

The team had just arrived at the training centre and they wasted no time getting to work. Kaldur immediately headed for the knot tying section, while Zatanna went for the close combat fighting area. Artemis was taking a look at the weapons they had and her eyes immediately landed on the daggers. She picked one up and started to experiment with it, twirling it around her fingers until she threw it at a target, landing slightly off to the right. She sighed and practised with the dagger for a bit more before moving onto the next. Robin was found near the plants section, only to see if there were any different species or poisons he'd have to make note of. He went around to the other sections until he reached one for weight lifting.

|Training Centre

November 12, 8:52 EDT

Katniss and Peeta thought they were early getting to training. Clearly they were wrong when they say the four teens already there, working away at the stations. Katniss's and Peeta's eyes widened at the sight of the thirteen year old kid lifting weights that Peeta lifted. His skinny arms seemed to shake only slightly and his face was all sweaty. Giving Peeta a nod, Katniss went for the weapon section, while her partner went for the knot tying area.

Katniss saw Artemis training at the weaponry section and felt the urge to show off. There were no other tributes around so she picked up one of the Capitol made bows and some arrows. She started to shoot at the targets, each and every one landing right in the middle.

* * *

><p>Beside Katniss, Artemis rolled her eyes. The blond girl picked up another bow and began to take aim as well. To hell with Batman's orders… Or not, as she saw Robin give her the evil eye. Damn, got to settle with daggers and throwing knives, then.<p>

She began to throw them and was happy to see that her aim had improved; now they all hit their mark in the centre. She looked to the side to see Katniss glaring at her. She gave her a smile and threw a dagger that hit home even though she wasn't looking. Katniss's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed into a glare. Artemis was not fazed at the least, because really, once you feel the wrath of the Batglare, others just don't work anymore.

* * *

><p>Katniss picked up one of the daggers off to her side and began throwing them as well, except her aim was worse than Artemis's by a lot. She frowned and suppressed to urge to punch the other girl as Artemis threw a dagger without looking and land right in the centre.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin sighed as he watched the two girl's silent competition. He rolled his eyes and just looked away.<p>

**A/N: Done! That was pretty long... Whatever.**

**Now here are your review responses!**

**EarlyMorningWishes: Thanks! Personally, I think I did horribly on the costumes, but I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I loved that last part too. That's basically going to be the romance part of this story. Nothing more, nothing less; just a Zatanna/Cato/Robin love triangle!**

**GIRLWONDER: Thanks for the comment! The first thought that came to me when I saw/read about the Capitol people was **_**they should be in Arkham**_**. XD But then again, Legio is really close to Lego (I swear I made that mistake more than twice when I was writing… but you don't need to know that)**

**Random: I will try and update more often, and I'm glad you like the story, but just so you know, I'm a **_**REALLY SLOW WRITER.**_

**Fudotwin17: Nice that you thought it was AMAZING! Glad you luv it! ^.^**

**Ooo-shiny: Thanks for loving it! (I sound like McDonanlds… '-_-)**

**Anyways, review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Worries

**Heroes in the Games**

**A/N: Um, hi? *hides from death bombs* Uh, sorry for the 3 month wait! I'm really SORRY! I just didn't know what to write, and then my grandma got sent to the hospital, and then school, and I'm SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!**

**Also, excuse the extremely lame title; I've got no idea what to name this.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

Chapter 6: Worries

|Mess Hall

November 12, 12:28 EDT

After a morning of training, most of the tributes, excluding the four vigilantes, were exhausted. They eagerly ate their food, the majority of them keeping to themselves, with only the team trying to have small talk with the other tributes, as per Canary's orders.

Zatanna had soon found herself sitting by the so called Careers, sandwiched between Cato and Glimmer. She smiled and nodded along with the rest of the Careers, listening to what they were saying.

"So, have you guys seen those two from District 12? Hilarious! I can't wait to tear those two love birds apart!" said Cato, with a crazed glint in his eyes.

"Those two aren't even the worst. Have you met that little District 11 girl? She is going to be one of the first to die! Probably in the initial bloodbath, don't you think?" asked Glimmer, earning a confused look from the magician beside her.

"Initial bloodbath? What's that?" questioned Zatanna.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what the bloodbath is? How could you not? Best time to lower the competition." And when Zatanna still looked confused, she sighed, "It's the part at the start of the Games when all, or most, of the tributes rush for supplies at the Cornucopia. Bloodiest part of the Games. Usually, the numbers are lowered by half at that point."

"But, you don't have to worry, Zatanna," Cato said, "We won't kill you and we'll _try _not to kill any of your friends at the bloodbath. We'll let them live a little longer, and you can join us Careers, since you seem so determined and look so beautiful."

Glimmer gave her partner a glare, which Cato ignored. Silence reigned for the most part until, Zatanna heard someone give a small cough behind her. She turned around to see Robin standing behind her, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Zee, we're going to keep training," he said, and he glared at Cato, daring him to say something. The Career simply shrugged and smiled back at Robin, who pointedly turned away to look at Zatanna, "Come on."

Zatanna nodded, and left the table with Robin, but not before Cato gave her smile and whispered to her, "Remember the offer, little magician."

Zatanna blushed slightly while Robin continued to stalk over to the training equipment.

"Zee," Robin whispered yelled, his eyes glaring, "You know that that District 2 guy, Cato or what's-his-face, will have to die in order for our world to survive. Don't have any feelings for him! You're only supposed to be finding out more about them, not fall in love with them!"

"And how do you know I'm in love with him? Hmm, Boy Wonder?" countered Zatanna.

"I know because of how you react to him! Every time he comes by, you always stop and stare at him, you always have this dreamy look. We can't have this Zee!"

"Why not? Isn't this the easiest way to get information? Letting him think of me as a friend?"

"Yes, it's easier to get information," Robin began, and Zatanna smiled, "but, it'll make it so much harder when we have to get rid of him! And I know you're not only doing this for the Intel." Zatanna frowned at his last sentence.

"What are you trying to say?" the magician asked.

"I know that you are falling for him; it's obvious," Robin said, "And don't try saying you aren't. Even Artemis and Kaldur can tell."

Zatanna took in a deep breath, "So what if I'm falling for him? It's none of your business, and as long as I can still follow through with this mission, you can't say anything about this."

"You are a part of our team, our teammate, our friend! I'm not going to let you fall for this. You're only going to be hurt once we leave this place. I don't want that. If you keep this on and he becomes something more to you, when we leave here and him forever, all you'll have left is a painful memory. I…I know how it feels and I don't want you to go through that."

Zatanna blinked, a little more than surprised. She had never known about Robin's past, or really anything from his personal life, and this was shock. Zatanna shook her head at Robin, "Don't worry, Robin. I know what I'm doing."

Robin opened his mouth to say more, but he quickly closed it again and stalked towards the weapons station. Zatanna sighed and headed over to the close combat station.

|Watchtower

November 13, 14:27 EDT

While the tributes were training, Batman had gone back to Earth to check on the current situation. The two mentors were given access to the hovercrafts and were allowed to travel back and forth between the two worlds.

"_We want this to be a fair game don't we? You get the right to travel back to your world to find people willing to donate to your cause. But, it wouldn't be fun without some challenge, right? So how about,10 pounds of gold in your world is equal to about 10 dollars here in Panem?"_

Yes, those were that bastard's exact words, Batman recalled. He knew that he and the rest of the Leaguers could easily pitch into more than enough gold, but of course, that Snow would know about that, too.

"_Ah right, I almost forgot that you're Bruce Wayne, multibillionaire. To make it even more challenging, you and the rest of the Leaguers are not allowed to donate."_

So now, because of the sorry excuse for a president, the League had to go around looking for possible ways to get gold. He knew how important it would be to find enough gold. It could mean the life or death of the teen heroes.

That was one of the main reasons he had come back to Earth for the time being. The other reason was why he was here at the Watchtower, silently fuming at Snow while he waited for the other founders to come.

|Gotham Academy

November 13, 14:31 EDT

As Bette sat down, ready for her well-deserved rest from taking care of the younger kids, she heard yet another baby erupt into tears. She groaned, and was about to make her way over to calm the baby down, when the tears turned into laughter. She looked to see Batgirl, who had somehow got into the school without anyone noticing, holding the baby, who was now reaching for her cowl. Behind her were two kids; a girl around 10 years old and a boy around 7, with clothes that had some burnt marks on it.

Putting the baby down, Batgirl said, "I found these two wandering the streets; help me take care of them, okay?"

If it was any other day, Bette would've been all over the teen hero, awed by her. But by that time, she had already seen her at least three times a day, each time bringing more children for the already busy teens to take care of. She and some other teens barely got any sleep during the past week, and Barbara had suddenly disappeared. It will not be pretty for Barbara when she finally decides to show her face.

Sighing, Bette nodded and gestured for the kids to come over to her, "Come on over here. What are your names?"

"I'm Liza, and this is my brother Jayden," the girl, Liza, introduced.

"Well, Liza, do you if you or your brother is hurt anywhere?" Bette questioned.

"I'm not sure…," Liza answered, and looking at her brother, asked, "Are you hurt Jayden?"

The boy shook his head shyly, and hid behind Liz, who didn't look surprised.

"He's very shy," whispered Liza, and Bette nodded.

The blonde teen crouched and smiled at the younger, "Don't worry, Jayden. You'll see your parents soon."

Slowly, the boy came out from behind his sister and held out his pinky, "Promise?"

Bette hooked his pinky in hers and told him, "Promise."

Jayden instantly cheered up and he and her sister ran to where the other kids were. Bette stood back up and turned to Batgirl, who was still standing there, "Do you think they'll make it back soon? I don't want to think I gave Jayden a false hope."

Batgirl smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Bette just nodded, and watched as the vigilante left the gym without anyone else noticing.

|Mount Justice

November 15, 02:09 EDT

**Wally B-03**

"So…Tired…," groaned the speedster, as he stumbled out of the Zeta-beam pad. He hadn't had any proper sleep since the four tributes had left. How could he, when all he could think about was Dick and Artemis being all the way in a whole different world?

Somehow, Wally was able to drag his feet all the way to the green couch. He didn't even bother to take down his cowl or goggles and just feel flat on the couch, hoping to get a wink of sleep.

When sleep seemed to finally come take Wally away, the oh-so familiar mechanical voice rang through the cave, jolting the half-asleep teen back awake, much to his disappointment and frustration.

**Red Arrow B-0**

The sound of scuffling feet was heard, and following that was the tired voice of an irritated archer. "Wally, move."

"Trying to sleep…."

Looking at the yellow and red heap in front of him, Roy frowned, "Damn it, Wally." The archer walked over to one of the green arm chairs and collapsed into it. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the cave, as all of them were either trying to sleep or out patrolling.

Eventually, Wally turned onto his side, unable to sleep, and whisper-shouted to Roy, "_Psst_. You awake Roy?"

Grumbling, the archer opened one eye to look at the speedster and glared, "I am now, no thanks to you."

"I can't sleep," Wally said quietly, and seeing Roy's questioning look, continued, "I can't stop thinking about Dick. We're here doing next to nothing when they're going to fight each other to the death!"

Roy sighed and sat up properly. "We have to do this, Wally. We need to make sure everyone here is safe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I feel like we should be doing more," Wally answered, and looking to ground, "And I'm scared for Dick."

"He'll make it back for sure. He's not going to give up on us, on everyone," Roy reassured, "He's strong and smart, he'll make it through this."

"I know he's strong, but they'll have to kill people!" Wally said, worried.

"Wally, I know that and I hate it," Roy growled, angry at the Capitol, "But there's nothing we can do about it. Not unless we find a way to contact the Justice League."

"They we should go find a way!"

"Geez, Wally, do you know how hard that'll be? Almost all communication systems are down, other than our comm. links, and we have to keep looking for stragglers. We can't abandon the people out there," Roy told the speedster, even though he wanted to do the same thing.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, Wally, I really don't," Roy replied, shaking his head.

The two just sat there, not looking at one another, a rare awkward silence where Wally was involved. They both wanted to do something; who wouldn't when they're little birdie was in something like this? Eventually, Roy sighed and Wally looked up.

"We'll see if we can find a way to contact the Justice League, as long as we manage to keep the people safe."

Hearing this, Wally did a fist pump and quietly cheered, "Yes!"

"No promises about whether or not we find something," Roy warned, not wanting Wally to be saddened if they didn't what they were hoping for, "And we keep this between the two of us. We don't want everyone else nagging us. _Especially _not Batgirl."

Wally nodded and crashed into the couch, and said, "G'night."

Roy didn't reply, his snores an obvious sign that he was asleep.

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm really sorry about the delay. Usually, I write my stories during the time I'm supposed to do my homework and during the summer, we're out almost the whole day. And I also got obsessed with a One Piece computer game…. All in all, SORRY!**

**GIRLWONDER: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the ending part!**

**Random: Yeah, Artemis would've won, no problem, but Batman had said to not show off (too much) until the actual Games. Artemis wasn't **_**really **_**trying anyways. Glad you like the little touch of spitfire! I'll try to update more often since it is summer now.**

**PyruxDeltax: Here's your update! Sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: Thanks! Ah, well, I guess it comes from all the books I read… I swear I have my own personal library at home.**

**Tagalong: Thanks! Yeah, I liked that part with the Batglare too, and I'm pretty sure it's true. Batglares are just… well… just… Batglares.**

**UDFlyers: Thanks for the review! Well, so far, I'm only going to include the Zatanna/Robin/Cato love triangle, but I might add others later.**

**Speak Silence: Thanks! This is one of your favourites? Awesome! Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**TheStaryNight: Thanks for the two reviews! Sorry for not updating!**

**Review!**

**So, that's it for now. I'll try to update faster now that I have more time (supposedly…). Also, I have a poll on my profile right now and it's for the arena. I need to know what you guys want and all so please check it out!**


End file.
